tekkit_lite_15fandomcom-20200213-history
Tekkit Lite Wiki:How to add recipes to pages
How do I add recipes to pages? I'll start this by saying that we are doing this slightly differently to the Tekkit Classic wiki in that recipes are getting their own pages (thanks go to MinecraftRogue for thinking this idea up)! I'll explain why. On the Tekkit Classic wiki we add the recipes directly to the pages and this works to an extent. However, as soon as you start dealing with items like the Electronic Circuit or Wooden Planks you get HUGE lists of recipes they are used in. In addition all those listed recipes are on the item pages too! For example: the Electronic Circuit page (on the TC wiki) lists 30 recipes it's used in. That's then used on the Item pages, so the amount of code doubles. About half of those recipes are then used in other recipes, so they then go on the appropriate pages and before you know it you can have hundreds and hundreds of lines of code copied all over the wiki! But wait! There's more! What if the recipe changes? Well, you have to edit all the pages with it on, one by one. That, as I'm sure you'll all agree, is less than ideal. So, the method we are using keeps code to a minimum and allows you to update a recipe across the whole wiki by editing only one page! *yay* OK! I get it! Stop talking and SHOW ME!!! Making the recipe page OK, down to business. Lets pretend that we've made our page and we need to add the recipe. First make a new page with EXACTLY the same name as the page we just made but with "/Recipe" added to the end (For example there is the page "Barrel" and it's recipe is at "Barrel/Recipe"). Go into source mode Then add add the code: *The "|A1=" "|B3=" and so on are where the recipe components are added. *"Output" speaks for itself (it's the item the recipe makes). *"OA" is the amount of Output items that the recipe makes (if the recipe only makes one output item, there is no need to add this) *"Dev" is a new option I've added. If you type "|Dev= yes" it will show a box above the recipe saying "This recipe is only usable in the current development release of Tekkit Lite". If it isn't a recipe only usable in the current development release, just leave it out. Here's an example: That outputs: Adding a recipe to a page This bit is simple :) If you are adding the recipe to a page about the item in question, you just add: Recipe NOTE: With a capital "R". NOTE: Add to item page, not /Recipe page. If you are adding a recipe under a "Usage" section, you add: So, seeing as Wooden Planks are used in the recipe for Barrels, I would use on the Wooden Plank page (under the "Usage" section): And that would show the recipe for a Barrel. Now... Isn't that simple :) Uploading "Grid" images All of the above works assuming that the images have already been uploaded to the wiki. So what do you do when the image has not been uploaded? First you check that what you have written is correct and that you are using the proper capitalisation. If it's all correct, you can follow these steps and uploaded the missing images. The Grid images are very easy to make. All you need to do is: *Take a screenshot of the item/block in you inventory (make sure you save it with a .png extension). *Crop it (using an image editing program) to 32px x 32px (i.e. to the light gray box) *Delete the gray background so that it is an "Alpha channel" *Then save it with the name "Grid_*item_name*.png" After you have done that, you are free to upload your image to the wiki. As soon as you have uploaded the image, it will appear on all recipes that want it.